1. Field of this Invention
This invention relates to a vertical- or perpendicular-standing rotary filter for the continuous separation of coarse particles from a suspension. This invention also relates to a process utilizing such a perpendicular-standing rotary filter.
2. Prior Art
In producing suspensions, which are to contain solids in certain very small grain sizes, it is often not possible to avoid larger particles being suspended along with the desired smaller particles. The separation of these undesirable coarse portions is accomplished, for example, by filtering. In some cases with certain types of suspensions, especially with suspensions of solid lubricants, such as, graphite, difficulties arise because the screen openings plug up during filtering.